


есть два пути

by gallyanim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Genderswap, High School, female miya atsumu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Осаму сказал, что бросает волейбол, и они с Ацуму снова подралисьday2 — separation+future
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	есть два пути

За свою жизнь Осаму слышал бесчисленное количество вариаций идеи "девчонок бить нельзя". Понятно, что в основном ему про это напоминали из-за сестры, но не помогало. Ацуму была категорически против того, что с ней что-то может происходить или не происходить просто из-за того, что она девчонка. Сколько бы раз ни увещевали Осаму, сколько бы раз ни пытались что-то донести и до неё — всё без толку. Они пихались, царапались, толкались и ставили друг другу синяки на равных и почти каждую неделю. Мама с грустью отмечала, что они взрослели, лет им становилось больше — и количество синяков росло точно так же, а не уменьшалось. Вместо сознательности, как мечталось всем окружающим, у Ацуму и Осаму появлялось больше сил, больше уловок. Больше поводов к взаимным обидам.

Когда Осаму сказал, что бросит волейбол после старшей школы, они тоже подрались. Он нарочно сказал сразу после воскресного завтрака, чтобы звучало максимально обыденно. Как дождь идёт. Как будто он каждый день принимает важные решения о том, чем заниматься после выпуска.

Ацуму ничего не сказала сразу, но как только они вдвоём оказались у себя в комнате, Осаму прилетел тумак, и в накладе он, понятное дело, не остался. По итогу потасовки у Ацуму под глазом наливался фингал, Осаму сердито зажимал рукой разбитую губу. В теле, казалось, не было ни одного сустава, который не отзывался бы болью, и он не сомневался, что сестре сейчас ничуть не лучше.

— Иди нахуй, — выплюнула она финальным словом. — Не говори со мной больше.

И они действительно за всю неделю слова друг другу не сказали. Столкнувшись в дверях спортзала, морщили носы одновременно и неразличимо (Кита-сан так сказала, Осаму в чём угодно поверил бы Ките-сан), потом расходились по своим тренировкам. Дома каждый из них с переменным успехом изображал из себя единственного ребёнка семьи Мия.

Через неделю Осаму залез к Ацуму на верхний этаж старой двухъярусной кровати. Та жалобно скрипнула, непривычная к весу двух спортивных старшеклассников наверху, но и только. Ацуму читала какой-то волейбольный журнал, лица её не было видно, но средний палец на фоне статьи про юношеские сборные Осаму узрел почти мгновенно. Он просто остался сидеть и ждать, ничего не говорил, не трогал её. Ждал.

Наконец Ацуму сунула журнал под подушку и уставилась на него. Брови были сердито сдвинуты, глаза по-прежнему метали молнии.

— Какая тебе разница? — спросил Осаму. — Мы даже не играем в одной команде. И никогда не будем.

— Ты тупой? — недоверчиво моргнула Ацуму. Осаму развел руками.

— С кем я буду соревноваться? — резко сказала она и села ровно напротив него. Осаму пробормотал что-то вроде: "С соперницами на корте?", но Ацуму его полностью проигнорировала и полыхнула явно сто раз обкатанным в голове возмущением: — Кого буду обыгрывать, кого обходить? Я хочу быть круче тебя, быстрее, выше, сильнее, я хочу надрать тебе задницу, и если ты уйдёшь, то как я это сделаю?

Осаму промолчал, и она снова повторила:

— С кем я буду соревноваться, если ты меня бросаешь?

— Когда мне будет восемьдесят лет, — сказал Осаму, — я посмотрю назад и подумаю, что моя жизнь была круче твоей. Поспорим?

Ацуму стукнула его кулаком в грудь, и он ущипнул её за икру.

— Не бреши, — усмехнулась она. — В моей жизни будет волейбол, куда там твоей. Будешь мне завидовать ещё.

— Кто кому ещё, — хмыкнул Осаму и почти собрался слезть вниз, но Ацуму ухватила его за плечо.

— Ну и что ты будешь готовить? — спросила она с деланым высокомерием, всячески стараясь показать, что ей ну вот ни капельки не интересно и не хочется самой первой в мире узнать всё про его мечту. — Хоть расскажи, какую ерунду придумал.


End file.
